Ectoplasmicamente amando
by KuroMary
Summary: Bella é um espírito que assombra uma mansão em Forks, Edward é um vampiro que se muda para essa mansão! O que aconteceria se Edward e Bella se apaixonassem?
1. Chapter 1

_Isabella Swan é um espírito de 150 anos que vive "assombra" uma casa em Forks. Muito bonita, destemida e nem um pouquinho inocente.  
Edward Cullen é um vampiro solteiro que se muda, junto com sua famíla, para essa "Mansão Mal-assombrada"..._

_O que aconteceria se Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan se apaixonassem?_


	2. Mudança

_N/A: Hello!_

_Como numa review que escreveram na minha tentativa de primeiro capítulo, eu tirei minhas idéias da série "A Mediadora" de Meg Cabot, tirei idéias, mas eu espero que vocês gostem..._

_Edward Pov_

_Primeira vez em Forks... Grande! Detesto ter que me mudar por causa dos outros... Emmett agora me deve uma, e uma bem grande!_

_Matar aquela mulher foi a coisa mais idiota que ele fez e o pior é que poderia ter sido evitado, mas não... Ele é muito imaturo._

_Assim que entramos na mansão, que, por sinal, ia precisar de uma reforma imensa - já que todo o encanamento era original e mesmo que sua arquitetura fosse "moderna" - a casa não era tão ruim... Enfim, fui direto ao meu quarto, pelo menos o que eu escolhi... Se Rosalie ou Alice quisessem-no eu teria que sair de lá... Ainda bem que não quiseram._

_Terminei de colocar minhas coisas desordenadamente no quarto e me deitei, por mais que não precisasse, numa cama que estava lá a mais de 100 anos. Até que:_

_- Macia, não? - Uma voz feminina, a qual nunca tinha escutado, ecoou no quarto._

_Olhei para o lado e a única coisa que vi foi um rosto pálido... Olhos cor-de-chocolate presos nos meus como se estivessem hipnotizados... Lábios carnudos, daria tudo pra beijá-los... Nariz reto e levemente empinado na ponta... Enfim, ela era a coisa mais perfeita que eu já tinha visto, mas... Quem era ela?_

_- Já deitei em camas melhores. - Por incrível que pareça, foi tudo o que eu consegui falar..._

_Minha cabeça latejava de perguntas:_

_"Quem é você? O que faz aqui? É uma mendiga?"_

_Porém na última pergunta percebi que usava uma camisola branca com um robe por cima que chegavam aos pés... Seu cabelo preso numa trança raiz perfeita... Não podia ser uma mendiga._

_- Quem é você? - Perguntei._

_Ela sorriu com os olhos semicerrados e respondeu sorridente:_

_- Isabella Swan._

_Espera aí! Isabella Swan é o nome da garota que desapareceu misteriosamente dias depois de se casar._

_- Sou uma espécie de fantasma... Surpreendo-me que possa me ver. - Continuou antes que eu pudesse digerir tudo o que havia sido dito._

_F-fantasma?! Quer dizer que ela estava morta?_

_Levantei-me da cama e ela estava de pé na porta do quarto._

_- Você está morta?_

_Me olhou com a típica expressão "Isso não é óbvio?" antes de responder:_

_- A única diferença entre nós é que você tem corpo e o meu está enterrado na árvore em frente a casa. - E sorriu._

_Não sei o que era, mas de súbito eu corri pra fora de casa, atraindo olhares e pensamentos curiosos dos outros vampiros. Só tinha uma árvore na frente da casa, só podia ser aquela!_

_- O que está fazendo? - Carlisle perguntou preocupado._

_- Meu amor! Cuidado! - Esme pediu amorosa._

_Mesmo assim eu ignorei o que pensaram e perguntas e continuei cavando feito um idiota... Antes mesmo de pensar na loucura que eu estava fazendo eu peguei em algo tão macio quanto seda._

_Retirei a terra ao redor e achei tecido, o mesmo da roupa do fantasma do meu quarto. Aposto que se não estivesse enterrado por sei lá quanto tempo seria de um branco inigualável. Não parei por aí, continuei cavando até que:_

_- Já estava na hora! - A voz da tal Isabella ecoa entre Carlisle e Esme, que se assustam. - Pensei que ia ficar a eternidade esperando que alguém achasse meu corpo._

_N/A: Obrigado por lerem até o fim!!!_

_Reviews pra eu continuar!!_

_^^-b_


	3. Conhecendo

N/A: Valeu meu povo!!

Agradeço imensamente as reviews [por mais que tenham sido poucas]!!

Logo, logo...

Quando a minha fic estiver mundialmente famosa e virar livro eu agradecerei a cada review...

Aqui vai um novo capítulo:

_Bella Pov_

- Já estava na hora! - Afirmei aparecendo entre um casalq ue observava o garoto. - Pensei que ia ficar a eternidade esperando que alguém achasse o meu corpo.

O rapaz que deitou em minha cama me olhou atordoado e perguntou finalmente:

- Como sabia que eu estava morto?

- O que? - Não tinha entendido.

- Você disse "A única diferença entre nós dois é que você tem um corpo e o meu está enterrado ao pé da árvore na frente da casa".

Ele tem boa memória.

- Eu não sabia. - Respondi. - Eu quis dizer que a única diferença entre eu e um vivo é que eu não tenho um corpo. - Fiz uma expressão de "Dã".

Silêncio completo, nem os passarinhos cantavam... Cruzei os braços e tentei quebrar o clima pesado... Detesto fazer isso.

- Posso saber seus nomes, já que vamos dividir a mansão?

- Dividir?! - Um loura tinha aparecido junto de um urso, uma baixinha e um com cara de sádico. - Com isso?! - Apontou pra mim.

- É, dividir comigo... - Sibilei. - Você acha que eu vou sair daqui? Tenho direitos... Nasci nessa casa, fui criada nela, morri na mesma e agora vivo minha pós-vida nela também... Não vou sair porque loucos que acham que estão mortos chegaram.

- Prazer, meu nome é Alice. - Devo admitir que me assustei com essa investida inesperada. - E você é? - Estendeu o braço pra me cumprimentar.

- Isabella Swan. - Respondi, não estiquei o braço. - Não consigo tocar em humanos, só em animais. - Expliquei.

- Não somos humanos... Porque não tenta? - Manteve-se com o braço estendido.

Passei um minuto pensando se deveria ou não tentar tocá-la e suspirei vencida estendendo o a mão pra cumprimentá-la.

Apertei a mão dela...

O que?! Peraí! Eu APERTEI a mão dela? Será que depois de mais de um século presa numa casa eu estaria ectoplasmicamente enlouquecendo?

- Viu? - Alice era sorridente assim ou era por causa da expressão de surpresa estampada no meu rosto?

Sorri um pouco e recolhi a mão... Precisaria de um tempo pra me acostumar com a idéia de poder tocar humanos, por mais que dissessem que não eram.

- O que vão fazer com isso daí? - Perguntei olhando pra o que foi um belo corpo... O meu.

- Vamos chamar a polícia, não? - Perguntou o "urso". Ele fala?

- Pra que? - Perguntei novamente. - No meu tempo, quando alguém morria, a polícia fechava a casa... Não sei hoje, mas antigamente era assim.

A loura enrugou a testa e cuspiu as palavras como se fossem um palavrão.

- Esse ser, que eu não sei o que é, tem razão... Vamos acabar perdendo a casa pra investigação... é melhor deixar quieto.

- Sem falar que eu sei quem me matou, então de que adiantaria?

Dei de ombros.

- Quem te matou, querida? - Uma mulher doce questionou entrelaçando as mãos na frente do corpo.

Sorri um pouquinho, cocei a cabeça, ajeitei o robe e respondi:

- Meu noivo. - Dei de ombros. - Quer dizer... Marido. - Quando pronunciei essa última palavra o nojo estava evidente.

- Ehrm... Esme, prazer.

Estavam querendo mudar de assunto?... Bom!

- Carlisle. - Nossa que homem!

- Jasper. - Sai pra lá que eu tenho medo de você!

- Emmett.

A loura saiu.

E finalmente chegou a vez do homem do meu quarto.

- Edward... E a idiota que acabou de sair se chama Rosalie.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

Repeti seu nome na minha cabeça pra evitar que eu esqueça.

- Isabella Swan. Mas acho que vocês já sabem. - Pus as mãos atrás das costas como se me esticasse. - Bem, se me dão licença.

Sumi dali e fui para o meu quarto...

Lembrar daquela noite não uma coisa boa pra mim... Mesmo depois de mais de um século eu ainda não tinha superado...Morte. Essa não era uma coisa como a morte do seu cavalo... Era a minha vida que eu havia perdido e doía.

Tanta coisa que eu não sabia explicar, tanta coisa que eu não sabia que poderia acontecer... Porque eu podia chorar, mas não podia tocar minhas lágrimas?

- Estranho, não? - Notei Edward na minha porta. Ele tinha percebido. - Tive mais de 100 anos pra saber e nada de respostas.

Essas pessoas são até meio intrometidas pra o meu gosto.

- Em que ano?

Eu sabia o que era, só não queria responder agora.

- 1850. - Respondi relutante, algo nos seus olhos me impediam de NÃO responder. - O que são vocês afinal?

Eles podiam me tocar por mais que eu tenha tentado com outros humanos, melhor... Eles podiam me VER!! Quando só quem pode de verdade são médiuns... Mistérios e mais mistérios rondam essa família.

Percebi que ele fez uma careta e respondeu baixinho.

- Vampiros.

- Vampiros? - Ri. - Porque não acreditar, já que sou um fantasma...

- Somos, basicamente, fantasmas com corpos que se alimentam de sangue. - Explicou meio que feliz. - Talvez seja por isso que você acaba sendo matéria pra mim.

- Desculpa por... aquilo.

Ele não entendeu... Mas o que eu queria é que ele me desculpasse por estar chorando na frente dele.

- Pelo que?

Ele era tão educado que doía.

- Quando você morreu? - Não sei de onde veio essa pergunta, mas eu soltei antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo.

- 1918...

Ri e resolvi tirar piadinha da situação.

- Há! Eu sou 60 mais velha que você.

- Não vai me dizer que tem 15 ou 16!

- 17. - Esclareci.

- Então temos a mesma idade, errou!!

Ok! Retiro o que eu disse sobre ele ser educado... Fechei a cara e ele riu.

- Gostei de você, gasparzinho.

- E eu de você, Vampirinho.

Brinquei mesmo sem saber quem era esse gasparzinho.

Ele riu, acho que percebendo a minha ignorancia nesse aspecto e eu não consegui segurar... É como dizem... O riso contagia.


	4. NA

Gente!!

Desculpa não ter postado mais os capítulos...

É que eu fui ATROPELADA [Sério mesmo, juro]...

E eu acabei atrasando a fanfic, mas eu JURO que eu posto sexta-feira...

Beijos da Paulinha.


	5. Michella

Edward Pov

O que me deixou com muita raiva quando conversamos foi o fato de ela ter sumido logo depois de termos nos conhecido melhor.

- Preciso dar uma volta, Tchau! – E sumiu, simplesmente assim.

Antes sequer que eu pudesse respirar novamente eu ouvi um carro entrando na "rua" que dava acesso a mansão, e junto com eles pensamentos esquisitos.

"Tomara que eles sejam legais, estou louca pra mostrá-los a cidade."

Como sempre, "pra manter as caras" temos que esperar a maldita campainha tocar...

Odeio esperar a campainha tocar!

Finalmente ela tocou e Alice foi abrir a porta... Uma ruivinha estava esperando.

- Olá, meu nome é Michella e resolvi dar as boa vindas aos nossos novos habitantes.

Que idiota essa apresentação!

"Que menino lindo, que menina linda!! Nossa! São todos maravilhosos."

Disso nós já sabemos.

Ela trazia nos braços uma torta, e, pelo cheiro, era de maçã. Pena que não podemos comer.

- Olá, meu nome é Alice! Quer entrar?

Eu só faltei voar em cima dela... E Jasper? Que burrice foi aquela?

Dito e feito, uma de suas visões inundou meus pensamentos:

_Michella sentava-se ao lado de Emmett e Rosalie... Jasper se enrijecia, porém disfarçava o desconforto... Michella olhava pra trás e a visão acabava._

Devo admitir que fiquei muito tranqüilo, porém não completamente.

Michella entra e tudo se segue exatamente como na visão, até que ela vira a cabeça e...

Adivinha quem está lá?

Dêem um ponto para quem está lendo.

Isabella Marie Swan!

E, por incrível que pareça, Michella nem ficou assustada, como ficariam os humanos menos idiotas... Muito pelo contrário, ela ficou extremamente feliz!

- Um espírito!

- Ah! Ótimo... Lá vem outro médiun... – Isabella não parecia muito feliz por ver que ela podia enxergá-la. – Ei! Fique sabendo que eu não vou pra purgatório, nem pra outra vida, nem pra lugar nenhum... Não venha com seus mantras, ou seja lá o que for.

Rosalie estourou num gargalhada.

- Não... Eu não quero levar você de volta. – Michella parecia estar radiante.

- De volta?! –Isabella interrompeu cética. – Eu não quero nem ir, imagine voltar!

E sumiu... Que mania chata!

- Erh... Com licença! – Resolvi me retirar... Algo me dizia que ela estava no quarto, mas não sabia o que me fazia pensar assim. – Sabe como é, né? Tenho que arrumar o quarto.

Alice me fuzilou com os olhos... Com certeza querendo manter uma boa impressão.

Rosalie conversava tranquilamente com Michella, encontrou uma "amiguinha".

- Isabella? – Me esgueirei no quarto como um ninja.

- Bella. – Corrigiu aparecendo no sentada apoio na janela.

- O que?

- Chame-me de Bella... A única pessoa que me chamava pelo nome todo era o... Andrew.

- Quem é esse?

- Meu marido.

Um sentimento ruim tomou conta de mim... Seria isso que chamam de ciúmes?

Meu coração ficou apertado, o que é estranho, já que ele está parado.

- Ah! – Falei apenas.

Não era um "Ah!" de "Ah! Entendi", era um "Ah!" de "Ah! Ele."

- Sabe, Edward?

- O que é?

- Um dia eu te conto o que houve comigo... Algo me diz que eu posso confiar em você.

- Gostaria de ouvir... Assim poderemos trocar histórias.

Sentei-me no chão encostado no sofá.

- Conte-me hoje... Por favor. – Pedi.

Ela ficou calada por três minutos inteiros e apareceu com o rosto próximo ao meu... Tão próximo que a MINHA respiração parou... Deslumbrar era o meu ponto forte, não o dela... Mas ela conseguiu me deslumbrar, enfim... Ela percebeu e deu um meio sorriso... Avançou mais um pouco.

Se eu fosse um ser humano normal estaria asfixiando.

Bella, traindo minhas expectativas, desviou o rosto e falou ao meu ouvido:

- Não é uma coisa que eu goste de me lembrar. – Sumiu, porém sua voz ecoou. – Prometo que amanhã eu conto.

_Finalmente postei, desculpem a demora..._

_A pedidos de leitores da fic eu vou descrever o atropelamento._

_Eu estava calmamente atravessando a rua com o sinal vermelho [para carros] e um louco varrido fez a curva, numa rua que dava a que eu estava, com toda a velocidade e bateu em mim..._

_Só sei que eu acordei 20 minutos depois com o joelho deslocado e muito arranhões, mas o que importa é que eu estou bem..._

_(Agora.)_

_Bjs, e até a próxima!!_


End file.
